Liebe, Laster und Skandale  Interview mit Sirius
by DA-chen
Summary: Dies ist eine Fanfiction, während man Sirius und alles über seine Vergangenheit kennenlernt. Und dabei beginnen sich viele Fragen zu beantworten... Fragen über die Freundschaft zu James, über Sirius' erste wirkliche Freundin... und vieles mehr!


_**Liebe, Laster und Skandale – Interview mit Sirius Black**_

**Titel** _Liebe, Laster und Skandale – Interview mit Sirius_

**Autor** _DA-chen_

**Altersbeschränkung** _ab 16_

**Genre** _Mix_

**Inhalt** _Sirius und "Ich" sitzen zusammen. Eigentlich wollten wir losgehen,_

_doch plötzlich fällt Sirius ein, dass er mir noch so vieles nicht erzählt hat und das nun_

_gerne klären möchte..._

**Anmerkung** _Dies hat die Form eines Interviews, weil ich Lust hatte, in kurzen und_

_knackigen Sätzen auf den Punkt zukommen, wie es mir das ein oder andere Mal mit Sirius_

_sogar gelungen ist. Es geht um sein Leben vor und nach Askaban und als seine Begleiterin_

_wollen wir diese Zeit und die Hintergründe besprechen und verarbeiten._

_Ich hoffe, ihr habt genauso viel Spaß wie ich! ;D_

**Disclaimer **_Alle Personen, sowie Orte und Namen, die aus den Harry Potter-Büchern wie Filmen bekannt sind, gehören J. K. Rowling. __Der Rest mir! _

_**- There's nothing nice I could talk about –**_

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

…

Ich: Warum?

Sirius: Wie »warum«? Was willst du hören?

Ich: Du weißt es.

Sirius: Nein.

I: Spiel keine Spielchen… nicht mit mir!

S: OK

I: Geht doch…

S: Was willst du hören?

I: Erzähl mir von euch.

S: Wir waren gute Freunde.

I: Gute Freunde?

S: Ja. Sehr gut…ach, wir waren wie Brüder.

I: Endlich sagst du mal, was richtiges.

S: Was soll das schon wieder heißen?

I: Erzähl mir von eurer Freundschaft.

S: Okay, wir hatten noch zwei andere Jungs in unserer Clique… Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew.

I: Hattet ihr einen Namen?

S: Einen Namen?

I: Ja, so was wie Crazy Clan?

S: iCrazy Clan/i Nee, wir nannten uns Marauder.

I: Klingt artig.

S: Ja, klingt so, war's aber nicht…

I: Wie?

S: Na ja, wir haben viel Verbotenes gemacht.

I: Wie schlimm.

S: Du glaubst mir nicht?

I: Doch?

S: Wir waren die typischen Regelbrecher…außer Remus. Aber er hatte ja schon genug Probleme.

I: Welche denn?

S: Na, er war ein Werwolf.

I: Ja?

S: Ist das sehr schlimm?

I: Weiß nicht… Sag du es mir.

S: Er hat sich als Kind…ach, das ist kompliziert!

I: Ich verstehe.

S: Nein, das verstehst du nicht, er war… mein Freund. Und ich?

I: Du warst wenigstens immer für ihn da. Und die anderen?

S: Hey, zieh nicht meine Freunde in den Dreck! Wir sind extra Animagi geworden, nur um ihm zu helfen. Das war wahre Freundschaft.

I: Ich weiß, du wolltest nie das Falsche tun… Du warst und bist ein guter Freund.

S: Aber ich habe das Falsche getan! Wovor ich immer… Angst hatte.

I: Red mit mir. Du weißt, dass ich…

S: … dass du das für dich behalten wirst… Ja, ja. Schon klar!

I: Hey, das war mein voller Ernst!

S: Sorry!

I: Ist okay, wenn du mir jetzt von euch erzählst.

S: Gut… Wir waren halt vier Freunde, James, ich, Remus und Peter. Wir sind Animagi geworden, nur um Remus zu helfen. Er musste leiden und hat uns nie, wirklich nie was davon erzählt… Er wollte seine Freunde nicht belasten…

I: Er war ein guter Freund, stimmt's?

S: Ja, ein verdammt guter! Er hat es nicht verdient…

I: Wer denkst du dann?

S: Ha! Du kennst die Antwort.

I: Nein?

S: Mein Erzrivale, Oberstinker Snievellus!

I: Ach ja, ich erinner' mich. Da bist du das erste Mal zusammenge...

S: Gar nicht wahr!

I: WAS? Du musstest ins St. Mungo.

S: Ist ja gut…

I: Erzähl mir von Snape, oder lieber Snievellus?

S: Oberstinker!

I: Dann halt so.

S: Wenn du ihn sehen könntest, würdest du ihn… Schleimbeutel mit Ohren nennen!

I: Was? So schlimm?

S: Ich habe untertrieben.

I: Wie war er so?

S: Grausam hässlich, aschfahl im Gesicht, dürre, schleimig… Mehr? Du siehst blass aus.

I: Haha! Erzähl weiter.

S: Geht es dir nicht gut? Wir könnten…

I: Lass das!

S: Mh, ist dir schlecht? Ich sollte lieber nicht mehr über Snievellus reden?

I: Doch!

S: Gib's zu, wenn dir schlecht ist. Ich kann's verstehen…

I: Du schweifst vom Thema ab.

S: Was war das Thema?

I: Oh man(n)!

S: Ah, ich weiß, deine Schwangerschaft! Nein? Hm, Abschweifungen? Nein? Sag's doch. Bitte.

I: Snape.

S: Ah, ich weiß! Schleimbeutel mit Unterhosen à la Wischmopp! Stimmt.

I: Also?

S: Was »also«?

I: Red schon, warum hasst du ihn so?

S: Weil er mich hasst? Weil er ein verlogener Drecksack ist? Weil er sich der dunklen Seite verschrieben hat? Es gibt so vieles…

I: Wie kam es dazu?

S: Na ja, eines Tages…mein erster Schultag.

I: War ja klar.

S: Was war klar?

I: Dass du an deinem ersten Schultag gleich was anstellst!

S: Aha, jedenfalls… ich hab nichts angestellt!

I: Dann ist ja gut, erzähl mir von deinem ersten Schultag.

S: Also, ich saß schon im Hogwarts-Express und die Fahrt ging noch nicht los, da sah ich aus dem Fenster. Da stand er, mit seiner Familie. Sein Vater schien nervös…

I: Wäre ich auch bei dem ersten Schultag meines Kindes.


End file.
